Fifteen
by Lionandthelamb101
Summary: Bella has fifteen kids, she's a vampire, Edward and family comes back. It's been done before but so what! Pleaz read!


Chapter 1 : Memory Lane

BPOV

_(Eighteen years earlier...)_

_ No, no, no it's not possible. He's a vampire. There's no way that this test is right,_ were the only thoughts that circulated through my head as I stared down at the pregnancy test, that had a plus sign on it. _Maybe it's incorrect._ I grabbed another one. Thumbs-up. I threw that one away and grabbed another. I read it desperately. Pregnant. I grabbed another. Pink. Tears ran down my face as I raised my face up to the ceiling. I gasped a couple breaths in and tried to look at the positive sides of this. I would always have this child as a memory of their father, who left me a couple days ago. I would stay alive for this baby, because now I have an anchor in this world, something worth living for.

And that's exactly what I did.

Present day...

I was shook out of my daydreams by my children walking in to the old Cullen house. All eighteen of them. Yeah, eighteen. After I had the two oldest, Kevin and Kelsie, came twins Brandon and Lexie, triplets Daniel, Rachel, and Renesmee, twins Emilee and Anna, twins Elizabeth (Lizzy) and Jason, triplets Eli, Rea, and Sari, twins Mason and Julie, and finally twins Allison and Amber.

All in all, here's a chart:

(Oldest to youngest)

Name age

Kevin Edward Cullen 17

Kelsie Alice Cullen 17

Brandon Emmett Cullen 16

Lexie Rosalie Cullen 16

Daniel Jasper Cullen 15

Rachel Esme Cullen 15

Renesmee Carlie Cullen 15

Emilee Carlisle Cullen 14

Anna Charlie Cullen 14

Elizabeth (Lizzy) Marie Cullen 13

Jason Allen Cullen 13

Eli Masen Cullen 12

Rea Cynthia Cullen 12

Sari Brandon Cullen 12

Mason Jacob Cullen 11

Julie Angela Cullen 11

Allison Rose Cullen 10

Amber Brooke Cullen 10

You see? Always three weeks after I have the kids I find out I'm pregnant again. It stopped after Allison and Amber though. I made them keep their Father (Edward Cullen)'s last name. Every night, at story time that I enjoy and the older kids sit through to make me happy, I'd tell them stories of their Father and Aunts and Uncles and Grandparents.

I'd researched the internet when I was pregnant with Kevin and Kelsie and chanced upon a site that told me that half-vampire, half-human hybrids stopped aging and growing when they reach the age of their father. Sure enough, Kevin and Kelsie seemed to have stopped growing and their birthday was four months ago. Hybrids usually grow a tad bit faster than humans, so it's more noticeable.

Me? I'm a full vampire. A passing vampire that I'd managed to convince changed me, and then left. So I took my family and moved into the Cullen house.

I stood up and opened my arms. The four youngest rushed into them and I hugged them close to me. Then I took the triplets, Eli, Rea, and Sari, and hugged them. Then the next four. Then the triplets Daniel, Rachel, and Nessie (Renesmee). Then the twins. Then the two oldest. They all hugged me back and raced to their rooms. I'd gotten some contractors up here to build more rooms, so now the house was fit for nineteen people. Kevin and Kelsie share Edward's old room. Brandon and Lexie have Emmett and Rosalie's old room, though I burned their old bed, just in case. Daniel, Rachel, and Nessie share Alice and Jasper's old room. Emilee and Anna have Carlisle and Esme's old room and the rest have new rooms that were built. Mine's on the fifth floor, the only room on that floor.

All my children are telekinetic, can read minds, and when they are all holding hands in a circle, this energy force is pulsed from them, making it impossible to get within five feet of them.

I giggled a little and went into the kitchen. Charlie and Renee were already dead as well as most of my friends from school. I sighed. I never got to say good bye.

Suddenly I heard eighteen pairs of feet racing down the stairs. Then silence. Then a small voice, that I immediantly recognized as Amber, my youngest, ask, "Who are you and why are you here?"

I raced into the foyer and almost fainted.

Chapter 2: The Cullens Return

My oldest children, Kevin and Kelsie, were standing two feet in front of the others, both in identical poses of defense. The others except Amber, who was standing a little closer, were half on the stairs half on the ground floor, with terrified expressions.

Until they saw me. Their faces turned relieved.

I looked at the intruders . . . and almost fainted for real this time.

The Cullens were standing in the open door way, staring at my family. Alice and Edward were staring at me, the rest at my kids.

My protective mother side came on and I stood in front of Kevin and Kelsie.

I looked at the Cullens. "One moment please." They all managed to nod through their shock. I turned to my children. "Go sit in the living room. I'll be there in a minute."

Whispering, "Okay, Momma," they all backed into the living room and sat on the couches.

I turned back to face the people that had hurt me years ago.

Alice spoke first. "Momma?" She asked, confused. "Why did they call you Momma?"

"Because I am their mother." I stated. Their eyes, if it as possible got bigger. I motioned to the dining room. "Please step in here, this is the only sound proof room in the house and I would like my nosy kids not to be able to hear us." I turned without a word and marched in there. I heard them following. I sat at the head of the table, like Carlisle always used to. They sat, Alice on my right, Esme on my left, Jasper beside Alice, Carlisle by Esme, Rose by Carlisle, Emmett across from Rosalie, and Edward, by Emmett.

"Alright, let's start. Questions?" All of them raised their hands a little. "Carlisle?" I choose him because in my mind the father goes first in everything and Carlisle was the father figure in the family.

"Are the kids yours biologically?"

"Yes. Esme?"

"How many of them are there?"

"18. Alice?"

What are their names?"

I sucked in a big, unneeded breath and began. "From oldest to youngest. Kevin Edward and Kelsie Alice are twins and 17 years old. They've reached their full vampire age. Next are Brandon Emmett and Lexie Rosalie, who are twins, triplets Daniel Jasper, Rachel Esme, and Renesmee Carlie. Then are twins Emilee Carlisle and Anna Charlie, twins Elizabeth or Lizzy Marie and Jason Allen, triplets Eli Masen, Rea Cynthia, and Sari Brandon. Twins Mason Jacob and Julie Angela. And finally twins Allison Rose and Amber Brooke." When I finished, they all had unshed tears in their eyes. Even Rosalie.

"Emmett?"

"Do they have last names?"

"Yes." And I left it at that. "Rose?"

"Why are you living here?" But she didn't say it meanly; she was honestly curious. Probably because they thought I'd hate them because they left me.

I answered in a whisper. "This was always my favorite house as a human. Jasper?"

"Who changed you?"

"I don't remember his name. I just remember knowing there was no way I'd be able to raise eighteen half-vampire kids and still have to sleep and breath. So I begged him to change me and he gave me what I asked for." I answered honestly.

Then it was time for the last Cullen. "Edward?" I choked out.

He looked me straight in the eyes. "Who's their father?"

I froze. This was the exact same question I'd been praying some one wouldn't ask. I didn't know whether to answer or get the kids and run.

I swear no one was breathing as I made my decision. I stood up slowly. "Come with me." I breathed and walked at a human pace out of the room and into the living room where the kids sat watching TV. I turned the TV off and stood in front of the silent kids.

"Kids." I said, and then spoke to the Cullens, who were hesitating at the living room arch. "Sit down." They sat on the two couches facing the children.

"Guys, I want you to meet Aunts, Uncles, Grandparents, and your father."

Chapter 3 : Introductions and confessions

Everyone stopped moving. All the kids stared at me, all the Cullens stared at my children. Alice broke the silence.

"EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" She squealed, jumping up and down on the couch. "I'm an Aunt!!!!" She looked at Edward. "And you're a Father!!!!" She looked at Esme. "And you're a Grandmother!!!!"

All my kids stood up and put a circle around me and the Cullens, facing us and holding hands. I knew what they were doing and plopped onto the floor, knowing how long this took. They were checking to see if it was true. The Cullens looked at me for an explanation.

"They have this power that can search for the truth. It takes a while so get comfortable." They nodded. Edward kept staring at me. I stared back. A mother of eighteen _never _feels self-conscious. I saw pain, regret, sadness, and wonder in his eyes. Edward stood up and walked toward me. I let him. He sat beside me.

"Bella." His voice wrapped around my name like a caress. _No, Bella. He doesn't love you anymore. He told you so. _Tears filled my eyes, but I pushed them down.

"Yes, Edward?"

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea you were having a baby. I never would have left."

"I would have made you. There's no way I would have let you stay, knowing you were only there for the kids. You have to lead your own life and it would only have dragged you down. You would begin to hate me and the kids for tying you down and I could never let my kids live like that. Better to let you go."

I looked up then. His expression was horrified. "Bella, do you honestly believe that I would stay just for the baby?"

"You told me that . . ." I choked out a sob then. "You didn't . . . Love . . . Me." Tearless sobs racked through me then. And I collapsed. I curled up in the fetal position and could hear the circle break.

All my kids rushed over to me. The seven oldest made another smaller circle around me, glaring at any one who got to close, and the younger kids tried to get me calm enough to sit up. After about an hour, I sat up and grabbed the nearest kid, who happened to be Rea and hugged her tightly. My shudders were so big they shook her small frame. The other kids patted my back. I finally listened to Kevin and Kelsie as they spoke to their father, who was trying desperately to get to me. They always seemed to talk at the same time.

"No," They said.

"Just let me see your mother," He huffed.

"No, you hurt her once, who says you won't do it again?" They asked, venom dripping from their tone.

Edward's eyes flared with pain. "That was a mistake." He spoke quietly. "Just let me see her." Unknowingly, his voice slipped into one of a father.

"You abandoned us. You didn't have to see her break down sobbing for the first ten years of your life; you don't have to hear her crying every single night in her sleep, calling out your name. You don't have to listen to the pain in her voice every time she tells us stories about you. You don't deserve her or us." They said with pain and power in their tone.

I sat up. "Don't talk to your father like that." I croaked out. They whirled around.

"Mommy!" Ever been hugged by eighteen kids who have the strength of seven grown men each? I have. They all threw their arms around me and hugged me with all their strength.

"Whoa, Whoa!" I called. "Don't crush Mom!" They all laughed and I smiled lovingly at them. Then I took a deep breath and looked at the worried family standing away from us.

I closed my eyes. "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have seen that."

Three pairs were thrown around me. Alice, Esme, and Rosalie were hugging me tight.

I hugged them back, resting my head on Alice's head. They let go of me and stepped back, and Emmett stepped up. Grabbing me into a huge hug, he said, "I missed you, Bellsy! I'm upset. I never get to make my little sister blush again." He smiled huge and stepped back.

Jasper came forward, but instead of shaking my hand like I expected, he hugged me and pressed a kiss into me hair. "I missed you, little sis!" I smiled at him and he ruffled my hair. I turned to Carlisle, who hugged me and pressed a kiss on my forehead.

"I missed you, my daughter." I smiled at him. Then I looked nervously at Edward, who stepped forward. Before he could touch me, though, Kevin and Kelsie were in front of me, glaring at him.

"We told you not to touch her." Their tone was menacing.

I put my hands on my hips. "Kevin Edward Cullen, Kelsie Alice Cullen, _what_ did I tell you about talking to your father like that? Go to your room!" They spun around, starting to make excuses. "No, I don't want to hear it!" I held my hands up to cut them off. I pointed to the foyer. "Go!!"

They grumbled under their breath as they slouched toward the stairs. I followed them, hands still in place on my hips. I watched them go up to their room and heard their door slam. I walked back into the living room, my expression apologetic.

"I'm so sorry about them. Their just a little protective of me and their brothers and sisters. When they were kids was the hardest years and they all ways took care of me more than I did them. It hurts to see they still think they need to do that. I guess they just seem to think since you've come back, it will be like it was before." I met all their eyes sadly. They all looked regretful, especially Edward. Rosalie and Alice turned and glared at Edward.

"This is your entire fault!!!!!" They yelled.

"No!!! It's not!!!" I yelled at them. They looked at me. "I wouldn't want him to stay with me when he didn't feel the same way as I did. That would have hurt me more. He didn't - I'm sorry - _doesn't_ love me anymore. It's not his fault at all. People's feelings change, people change.

"Listen, since, you're back here now, I'm guessing you want to live here. So I'm sorry you'll have to put up with us for one more day, enough time to get all our stuff backed. Then we'll be out of your hair. It's just the kids love it here, and it'll be hard for them to say goodbye." I smiled sadly at them. They all looked shocked.

Esme stepped forward. "Bella, daughter, do you think for one second that we would kick you and my grandchildren out of the house they grew up in?" She looked horrified.

"Well, I kind of, assumed, you would hate us and I don't want my kids being subjected to that. I mean, we're just something to tie you down when you all have lives to live and well... I...I," I couldn't speak anymore, because Esme had me in a tight embrace, as Alice and Rosalie stared at me as if I'd just ripped their world out from under them.

Rosalie spoke. "B-Bella, w-why would you even th-think about taking the ch-children away?! You know h-how much I've always wanted kids, b-but I couldn't have them. Why w-would you t-take them away from us now?" If she was human, she would have been bawling. I let go of Esme and ran over to Rose, throwing my arms around her. She buried her head into my shoulder and sobbed tearless sobs.

"Shh, Rose, shhh. It's okay, I won't leave if that's what you all want, I won't take the kids. Shhhh, it's okay." I rubbed soothing circles into her back, calming her, hushing her like I would do with all my children when they'd cry.

She looked at me, smiling. "Thank you, Bella." I hugged her one more time, then let her go.

I looked over at Alice. "Ali?" I asked, half-raising my arms, smiling a small smile.

She bounded into my arms, almost knocking me over. I chuckled at her enthusiasm and hugged her back. "I missed you like crazy, Alice. It hasn't been the same without you around here, talking up a storm and dragging me to the mall. I can't believe I'm admitting it, but I actually missed your makeovers."

I immediately regretted saying that. Her whole face lit up like a Christmas tree and her mouth opened wide to speak.

I cut her off. "Not right now." I said firmly. Her puppy dog face popped on.

I shook my head. "I raised eighteen kids. That face doesn't work any more." And she pouted and I laughed. Then turned to face the others. "Are you guys sure you want us to stay here?"

Emmett stepped forward and bent down to my eye level. With a very serious face and tone, he said, "Bellsy is not to leave Emmy ever again, understood?"

I laughed and nodded, agreeing. "Bellsy never leave Emmy, if the Cullens never leave Bellsy."

Carlisle spoke up. "I don't think we'll be leaving without you or the kids ever again." He smiled, then hesitated. "Right, Edward?"

Edward stepped forward. I looked into his eyes, searching them for the emotion I'd never see again. His velvet voice entered my head. "Bella, I'm sorry I left you. I only left because I didn't want you to get hurt because of me, but all it did was leave you to fend for yourself with eighteen kids. I truly hate myself. But the thought of me not loving you is beyond ridiculous. I'll always love you. Even though you hate me." I stood there for a second watching him turn away, then I ran in front of him, threw my arms around him and kissed him.

He kissed me back. When we broke away, I said with a huge grin.

"Edward, I've loved you ever since I first saw you and nothing; I mean nothing can change that. So don't go moping around in your own guilt. Or I will have to ground you." I put on my serious, stern, yet loving mother face.

He chuckled, and then kissed me again. "Yes, mother."

Carlisle spoke up then. "Bella?"

I looked over to him. "Yes?"

"What's your power?"

An evil grin appeared on my face.

All my remaining kids screamed, "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! MOM!!!"

Chapter 4 : Powers

A pout appeared on my face. "What!? I just wanted to show them my power," I whined to my so-called kids. "I wiped your butts, you can't tell me what to do!!!"

Brandon spoke up. "Fine, but leave us out of it."

"With pleasure." I turned, smirking, to the confused Cullens. "Edward, let go of me and go stand by your father."

He did as I asked. I focused on putting the 'trace' on them, then raised my arms up. The Cullens raised into the air. Rose, Alice, and Esme screamed, Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward looked shocked, and Emmett looked like he'd just found the neatest thing since sticky glue. "Bellsie, make Emmy fly!!!" He yelled to me. So I kept one arm still for the others and moved the other for Emmett who had his arms straight out like he was superman. I heard laughter from the doorway, and looked over to see Kevin and Kelsie standing there and not in there _**room**_ where they were supposed to be right now. My hands flew to my hips.

"What do you think you're doing out of your room?!!"

I then heard seven thumps and seven groans. I turned to the Cullens who were groaning. When I'd put my hands down they flew down. I pulled the 'trace' off them and then hurried to Edward who sat up off the floor behind the couch. "I'm soooooo sorry!!! Are you hurt?" I asked nervously.

I heard someone, probably Rose, grumble, "Oh, sure! Make sure _he's_ alright!" but I ignored them. Edward stood and grabbed me tight. "I'm perfectly fine, but next time, if you could be a little softer with the landing that would be wonderful," then he kissed my cheek.

"That's a very interesting gift, Bella." Carlisle said, from the couch where he'd landed.

"That's not all I can do!" I announced happily.

They looked shocked. "What else?" Esme asked.

I grabbed Edward's hand. _I can send thoughts into people by touching them!!! _I smiled up at his shocked face.

Edward explained what I did, and I danced around, person to person, showing them.

"Is that all?" Carlisle asked. I shook my head. I concentrated and turned invisible. Edward did a double take, once second I'm right by him, the next I'm no where. He looked around frantically.

I decided to tease him. I skipped over to his other side and tapped his shoulder, then skipped back. He grabbed the space I'd been in, then looked confused. I jumped onto the couch behind us, then pounced onto his back. I felt him stiffen and laughed as I became visible again. "I can do that..."

Edward grabbed me off his back and hugged me close. He whispered in my ear, "Don't do that again." I giggled.

Alice piped up. "What else, Bella? There's more, I just don't know what it is!" She seemed very frustrated by this fact.

"Well..." I tried to decide which one to do first. I looked over at my two oldest who needed to be punished badly.

This will be fun......


End file.
